livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Zuri Ross
Zuri Zenobia Ross is one of the main characters on Jessie. ''Zuri was adopted at birth from Uganda, Africa. She is the youngest member of the Ross Family and also the sassiest, more so than Emma Ross. She has imaginary friends and loves to have tea parties, especially with Emma, her adoptive sister. Her imaginary friend, Milly the Mermaid, appeared in Princess and the Pea Brain, a ''Jessie episode. Her other friend Chubby the Bear is a stuffed animal. It seems she has a very loving and hopeful humor with "Millie" and "Chubby the Bear". Zuri is portrayed by Skai Jackson. Personality Zuri is the youngest daughter and child of Morgan and Christina Ross. She was adopted from Uganda. Zuri is very sassy, sarcastic, and mischievous, and has a big imagination. She enjoys talking to her stuffed bear, Chubby, and also playing with him. She is also very lovable and has a special bond with all three of her siblings, as well as Jessie, Bertram, and her parents. Biography Background Zuri was adopted from Uganda by Morgan and Christina Ross. She is the youngest out of the Ross children, and also the cutest and playful. She is the adoptive sister of Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross. She used to have a lot of imaginary friends, but she got over them, even though she still plays and talks to her toys. She is good friends with her siblings, and also with Jessie and Bertram, sometimes. History Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney To be added Physical Appearance Zuri comes from an African background. She has curly black hair, with dark skin, and a very cute face. She is a very fun person to be around family and friends. She can be seen constantly wearing cute tutus, and tiaras, as well as different costumes, varying from Indian saris to bows and casual outfits. She is also known for having different conversations with her imaginary friend. Zuri's favorite color is purple. She sometimes can be mean to Ravi, and also be nicer. She is really nice but can be extremely sassy. She has imaginary friends that she talks to often, such as Millie the Mermaid and sometimes she pretends Chubby the bear is alive too. Relationships Jessie Prescott Nanny/Friend Zuri and Jessie have one of the closest relationships on the show. Zuri was the one to find Jessie and ask her to be their new nanny. They first met in "New York, New Nanny". Jessie treats Zuri like a daughter and she always says she loves her. They have a something like mother-daughter or best friend relationship. Emma Ross Sister/Friend Emma is Zuri's eldest sister. They have a good sisterly bond. Zuri helps Emma with her webcast and blog Kitty Couture. Emma also lets Zuri sit on her lap and she also braids Zuri's hair occasionally. They like to have fun together. Zuri and Emma can be found playing dress-ups, having tea parties and giving fashion advice to their nanny, Jessie Prescott. Luke Ross Brother/Friend Luke is Zuri's oldest brother. She tends to blame Luke for the mess she makes during bad situations. Luke always finds a way to get her back. "Quitting Cold Koala" explains Zuri's relationship with Luke the most; she keeps on teasing and taunting him about Kenny the Koala, until Luke reveals why Kenny's so important to him, ending with Zuri apologizing and lending Kenny an eye from one of her dolls when he is broken. Overall, Luke and Zuri are partners in crime. They participate in many mischievous activities together, such as prank calling people on Jordan Taylor's phone in the episode "Star Wars", and always pranking Ravi in the episode "Used Karma". Ravi Ross Brother/Friend Ravi is Zuri's second oldest brother. Zuri and Ravi are extremely close. They care for each other a lot. Though, whenever Zuri knows Luke isn't on the spot, she blames Ravi for her mistakes, and unlike Luke, he never plots to get her back and accepts, though he gets her back by Jessie soon finding out and blaming Zuri. Sometimes, Ravi makes Zuri rather mad. When Zuri said she and Jessie had switched bodies, Ravi pretended to "play" with her, though this was very serious, but only in Mrs. Kipling's imagination. Bertram Winkle Butler/Friend Bertram is the family butler. Bertram seems to care about her the most out of all the Ross children, but he never shows it, unless it's absolutely necessary. Zuri also feels the same way about Bertram, but she loves to tease him about his weight and other things mentioned over the series. She especially likes to challenge him in various skills, as seen in "Creepy Connie's Curtain Call", where she and Bertram have a contest to see who's a better butler. Also, Zuri helped Bertram to learn how to ride a bike. Quotes To be added Trivia *Zuri was written as a girl from Chicago named Olivia. *Zuri was brought home in August. *Zuri enjoys listening to country music as has referenced many established country musicians including Rascal Flatts, Dolly Parton, Carrie Underwood, and Tammy Wynette. *Zuri is very sassy and her personality is similar to that of the title characters in the Roxy Hunter movie franchise. *Zuri claims to be her mom's favorite child. *Her middle name is Zenobia. *It is shown that Zuri is good at writing songs (Nanny In Miami). *Her middle name, Zenobia, was originally spelled with an "a"(Zanobia) instead of an "e". *In an alternate future, she is married to Jaden Smith. *She is shown to have skirts for different occasions, like Stuart has pants, as shown when she wants to get her tattling skirt. *She had an imaginary friend named Milly the Mermaid that "died" when she was stabbed by a swordfish. *She owns many stuffed animals including two stuffed unicorns, a pink one and a purple one, a stuffed bear named Chubby the Bear (identified as being a black bear only available from a shop in Whistler, British Columbia and was only available during the 2010 Winter Olympics), a white stuffed cat named Whiskers who she thinks is a 'control freak', a white stuffed dog named Mittens, a stuffed cow named Hugh Heffer, a stuffed giraffe, a stuffed panda, a pink stuffed octopus, a white stuffed bear, a stuffed penguin, a brown stuffed monkey, a big purple stuffed dog, two stuffed dragons (a navy blue one and an olive green one), a brown stuffed spider, a black and white dog. *Her favorite stuffed animal is Chubby The Bear. *According to Emma, whenever Zuri sees something she wants, she goes for it. *She ships Tessie and helped them become a couple. *She loves brownies, as revealed in the pilot. *Her teacher thinks that she has a bad attitude. *She loves not asking permission to do things. *She loves not brushing her teeth. *According to almost all the episodes she appears in, puberty is her number one pet peeve. *She likes Power Ponies. Appearances 'Season 2' *Jessie, Liv and Maddie's Hawaiian Christmas Cross-A-Rooney References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Kids Category:Guest Characters